Essence éternelle d'un dragon
by Lisou'passion
Summary: Harry est fasciné par une créature vivant dans la forêt interdite, mais quelle est le rapport avec Draco.
1. Chap1 origine

**Essence éternelle d'un dragon**

Chapitre 1 - Origine

L'essence même de la magie, dit-on, résiderait dans l'âme d'un dragon

Cette magie serait éternelle, elle était, elle est, et elle sera toujours là.

Mais l'on raconte qu'elle ne se manifeste que rarement, certain l'on porté sans jamais le savoir ni sans rendre compte. D'autre en font leur quête, consacrant leur vie à rechercher la personne portant cette essence magique sans limite, pour remonter ensuite à sa source le dragon en qui cette essence s'est réincarnée et pouvoir faire de cette essence la leur. C'est comme cela que les premiers grands mages noirs sont apparus. Ils ont soumis à eux le dragon pour pouvoir utiliser l'essence qu'il contenait. Mais rare sont ceux qui ont réussi.

Mais ceci est encore trop récent, pour comprendre cette magie, il faut revenir à sa source. C'était il y a des milliers d'années, dans une aire qui nous est inconnu que tout à commencé :

Au départ, il y avait le néant et dans ce néant flottait de l'énergie à l'état pure, une énergie que l'on appelle dans les temps d'aujourd'hui « la magie » . . .

Cette magie au fil du temps devint de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à imploser. C'est ce que les scientifiques appellent eux le Big Bang. Cette implosion fit basculer tout une partie de l'univers, et une galaxie se créa, laquelle possédant un système solaire permis aux êtres vivants d'apparaître. La magie était alors partout, dans l'air, l'eau, la terre, le feu mais aussi dans chaque être vivant. Mais bien vite la magie devient trop importante, l'atmosphère en devint saturée et menaça d'imploser à nouveau. La magie se retira alors de l'atmosphère et se concentra en certains humains qui sont aujourd'hui appelés sorciers mais aussi en certaines créatures tel que les licornes, les chimères, les phénix, les vouives, et d'autre encore, qui ont pour certaine disparu. Mais la magie restait encore trop présente dans l'atmosphère, qui menaçait toujours d'imploser . . .

L'essence même de la magie choisie alors la plus pur et la plus puissante des créatures pour la contenir. Elle choisie le dragon. Une créature merveilleuse aux propriétés uniques, le dragon est fier tout en étant la grâce et la puissance réincarnées. Il provoque la crainte chez les humains comme chez les sorciers même si certains sont assez fous pour vouloir en faire des trophées de chasse. Ce qui hélas provoqua la disparition des dragons qui sont de nos jours de plus en plus rare. La magie dût alors innover, l'essence de la magie trouva donc un nouveau refuge, tout en respectant ses choix passés, enfin presque.

C'est comme cela qu'il y a maintenant 16 ans, l'essence de la magie ne trouvant aucune créature magique tel que le dragon pour la contenir, se glissa dans la peau d'un nouveau né aux yeux verts émeraude. Mais à peine l'eut-elle fait qu'un mage noir essaya de tuer l'enfant dans son berceau, mais apparemment ignorant qu'il hébergeait l'essence même de la magie. Celui-ci survit malgré que le sort qui lui eut été lancé, fût mortel. L'essence de la magie l'avait protégé. Mais cet incident provoqua le départ de cette essence, tout en marquant le nouveau né à vie. Il était désormais marqué par cette magie si pure, créant un lien unique entre lui et elle, un lien qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

L'essence de la magie vogua dans l'air quelque temps, mais à peine, quand elle trouva enfin la perle rare. Il était alors encore dans le ventre de sa mère, mais elle pouvait le sentir, ce bébé était demi-dragon. Lors de sa naissance, c'est d'ailleurs sous la forme de dragon qu'il posa son premier regard sur le monde, à travers deux fentes couleurs gris acier, dans lesquelles brillent désormais une étincelle de pure magie, qui ne s'éteindra au grand non jamais.

* * *

Alors est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Ce n'est que le Prologue, mais j'ais absolument besoin de savoir votre avis, surtout que c'est ma toute première fic !


	2. Chap2 La créature

**Essence éternelle d'un dragon**

Chapitre 2 : La créature

C'est la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard, et la guerre se rapproche de plus en plus. A chaque seconde qui passe Harry peut sentir l'armée de Voldemort se renforcer et progresser dans les ombres mouvantes de la nuit. Tandis que le ministère de la magie ne fait que s'exposer de plus en plus à la lumière, devenant une proie des plus faciles, si on peut encore appeler ca une proie.

Les journées à Poudlard sont pour Harry d'un ennui presque mortel. Comment peut-on rester assis sur une chaise à écouter de vieux professeurs déblatérés sur les dangers de la magie noire, sans pouvoir rien faire. Alors que celle-ci campe aux pieds de vos portes.

Heureusement pour Harry et ses amis, ils disposent de pas mal de temps libre, grâce à un emploie du temps réajusté par Dumbledore lui-même pour permettre à Harry de se préparer à ce qui l'attend. Ces derniers exploitent au maximum leur temps libre, en étudiant et pratiquant des sorts de niveaux supérieurs pour pouvoir affronter vous-savez-qui. Ainsi qu'en formant la future génération de l'ordre du Phénix dont les principaux nouveaux membres sont formés par Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui sont devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, depuis la mort de Ron, lors de l'attaque du ministère. Et le reste du temps est principalement composé entre des allés et venu entre la bibliothèque et la salle sur demande qui est devenu leur Quartier Général. L'ordre les tenants évidements constamment informé de leurs découvertes et avancées.

Quand à Dumbledore, il vieillit très mal, sa magie lui glisse tout comme sa jeunesse entre ses doigts et même s'il n'en montre rien, il déteste ca. Il se sent comme impuissant sur les évènements qui arrivent. Il passe son temps à ruminé son passé, lorsqu'il était un grand sorcier, lorsque même Voldemort le craignait. Car même si en apparence il est toujours l'un des sorciers les plus respectés, d'autres sont en train de prendre sa place. Et quand on s'apercevra qu'il n'est plus le sorcier qu'il était jadis, il tombera dans l'oubli et ca il ne le supportera pas. Il devait trouver quelque chose. Il avait bien entendu parlé d'une chose qui du plus est très ancienne, et qui lui rendrai toute la puissance qu'il avait avant, et même bien plus. Mais il n'avait encore rien trouvé de concret dessus, mais ca ne serai tardé, c'était sa seule chance, il fallait qu'il la trouve : l'essence même de la magie.

_POV Harry_

Comme tout les soirs à la nuit tombée, Harry ne trouvant pas le sommeille, étant hanté par ses souvenirs, va faire ce que l'on pourrait appeler une de ses quotidiennes balades nocturnes. Car c'est seulement sous la douce lumière émanant de la lune, qu'il réussi à éclaircir ses idées et à y voir plus claire.

Harry sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi aime cette atmosphère un peu inquiétante, il fait nuit, il se promène dans la forêt interdite, une branche craque, un hibou hulule, le vent s'engouffre sous sa robe lui donnant des frissons. Il aime chacune de ces sensations. Parfois il a même l'impression de les ressentir alors qu'il n'a pas quitté sa chambre.

Harry s'étant un peu enfoncé dans la forêt, repense à sa journée, ou plutôt à lui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher, même si en cachette, de mater Malfoy. Mon dieu mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi bien foutu ! Bien qu'Harry sache maintenant depuis quelque temps qu'il est gay, il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour ses amants, et pourtant ils étaient plus que canons, même s'ils n'atteignaient pas **Sa **perfection. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à lui, sinon son petit soldat risque de se mettre au garde à vous. Penser à autre chose, il faut qu'il pense à autre chose.

De toute façon rien ne pourra jamais se passer entre eux. Car faudrait-il déjà qu'il l'aime aussi et cela tiendrait du miracle. Et même si ca se produisait, ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, tout les sépare. C'est un mangemort alors que lui est celui dont à prédit qu'il tuerait son maître. Il balaye alors toutes pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la forêt interdite et ce qu'elle renferme.

Ce soir là comme chaque soir, en se baladant, il ressent la présence d'un autre être tout près de lui, un être magique. Mais qu'il ne voit jamais, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. A chaque fois, alors qu'il pense l'avoir trouvé, il se retrouve seul dans la forêt.

Mais ce soir la sensation est plus forte que les autres soirs, il peut la sentir, elle est tout près, il se met à courir dans sa direction, plus loin qu'il n'a jamais été. Quand il s'arrête. Juste devant lui, dans une clairière, se tient Hagrid, la tête regardant vers le ciel, non, en faites il regarde une créature, qui à l'aire immense même s'il ne peut pas la voir car cachée derrière un bout de forêt. Et même si Harry et trop loin pour l'entendre, il voit Hagrid parler et rire avec cette créature, juste avant de se pencher pour prendre un énorme bout de viande dans le sac qui est à ses pieds. Il lui lance, et Harry peut entrapercevoir une forme blanche attraper au vol le morceau de viande pour l'engouffrer entre ses mâchoires et disparaître à nouveau derrière les arbres. C''est la première fois qu'il la voit après avoir passé des années à la chercher, il sait désormais que l'être qu'il peut ressentir tout les soirs était blanc, mais un blanc si pur qu'on pourrait tuer pour lui et même s'il ne le sait pas encore, ca arrivera.

Harry pris par une curiosité grandissante s'avançe encore un petit peu plus vers la clairière pour la voir mieux, ou plutôt pour la voir tout court. Alors qu'il approche de plus en plus, et que bientôt la créature se révélera à lui, une branche craque sous ses pieds. Et dans un bruissement sourd la créature prend alors son envole pour disparaître au fin fond de la forêt. Le laissant seul devant deux yeux couleurs noisette qui le regardent avec un mélange de surprise et d'interrogation.

_POV Draco_

Draco, d'où son nom est demi-dragon, et cela depuis sa naissance, sa mère lui a même raconté que lors de sa naissance, c'est sous forme de dragon, qu'il est apparut à leurs yeux, pour la toute première fois, juste avant de reprendre forme humaine et se mettre à brailler car il avait froid.

Très peu connaisse sa véritable nature, les seuls qui sachent pour lui sont Lucius et Narcissa évidement ce sont ses parents mais aussi Severus, car il est son parrain mais aussi car c'est la personne en qui il a le plus confiance. La dernière personne à connaître son secret est Hagrid, oui aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Hagrid demeure à l'orée de la forêt interdite, et passe la quasi-totalité de son temps dans cette dernière. Draco étant demi-dragon, a besoin de se transformer régulièrement, la forêt interdite étant comme son nom l'indique interdite, est l'endroit parfait pour pouvoir d'éployer ses ailes à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mais c'était sans compter bien évidement sur Hagrid.

_Flash back_

_1__er__ année à Poudlard_

_Cela faisait déjà quelques jours, à vrai dire, depuis la rentré, qu'Hagrid avait repéré dans la forêt interdite les traces d'une créature étrange, dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de trace, mais où il ne s'en rappelait pas. A peine qu'il eut découvert ces traces, il se mit à dresser une liste des caractéristiques, des habitudes, et des lieux préférés de cette créature inconnu. C'était comme un défi pour lui de découvrir la nature de cette créature. Il connaissait la moindre créature qui vivait dans cette forêt. Au bout de quelque temps il la vit enfin ou plutôt il le vit : Un magnifique dragon blanc, c'est les plus rares, à vrai dire il n'y en a pas eu depuis plus de trois siècles. Il était alors très jeune, et n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte, malgré son imposante envergure. Il allait s'approcher doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer, quand sous ses yeux ahuris et pourtant il en a vu des choses étranges, le dragon pourtant si pur, se métamorphosa en un élève de première année qui n'est autre que Draco Malfoy_.

_Draco était alors nu et s'enveloppa dans sa cape qu'il avait astucieusement suspendue à la branche d'un arbre, non loin de là. C'est alors qu'il se sentit observé, il se retourna alors dans un sursaut en voyant Hagrid, le regard rempli de curiosité._

_Fin flash back_

C'est à partir de ce moment là que lui est Hagrid ont sympathisé. Hagrid connaissant bien les dragons, et put en quelque sorte dressé ou plutôt éduquer Draco. Et aussi lui révéler quelques bottes secrètes qu'il tient d'éleveur de dragons qu'il a connu. Draco devint le petit frère que Hagrid n'a jamais eu, mais cela évidement qu'une fois que le soleil se couche, car le jour ils s'ignorent, c'était un accord qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Hagrid chouchoute énormément Draco, prenant soin de lui, nettoyant ses écailles, vérifiant qu'il ne se blessait pas comme à son habitude, et lui donne quelques petites gâteries de temps en temps. Six années étaient passées et rien n'avait changé. Il arrive même à Draco de se confié à Hagrid.

Draco, pour donc ne pas changer à son habitude, va rendre visite à Hagrid qui il le sait lui a acheté une petite gâterie. Ses sens étant plus développés que ceux des humains. Il peut sentir le doux parfum d'une antilope morte il y a peu de temps.

Il s'approche par derrière d'Hagrid essayant de lui prendre le sac qu'il tient solidement sur son épaule, mais ce dernier plus rapide lui lance :

-Ne croit pas m'avoir, je te signal que tu n'es plus aussi discret qu'avant ! dit-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres

Draco le regarde avec un air interrogatif, en relevant légèrement la tête.

-Eh oui tu n'es plus le minuscule petit dragon que tu étais, sache que tu as grossi, et que j'hésite à te donner ce que je t'avais apporté continu-t-il avec un air faussement sérieux.

Draco prend alors un air faussement offensé et lui montre son arrière train en signe de mécontentement. Juste le temps qu'Hagrid desserre un peu sa poigne du sac, et avec une agilité incroyable plonge sur le sac. Mais sa mâchoire claque dans le vide. Hagrid le connait bien et a prévu le coup. Ils jouent ainsi encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid cède et dans un dernier fou rire cède un morceau de viande au magnifique dragon blanc qui se tient devant lui et qui n'attend que ca. Il attrape avec grâce le morceau en plein vole encore tout frais et s'en délecte les babines.

Quand soudain, le craquement d'une branche non loin de là se fait entendre. Draco prend alors peur qu'on le découvre et s'engouffre, dans un battement sourd d'ailes, au cœur de la forêt. Laissant Hagrid seul avec ce visiteur inconnu. Quoi que non, ce visiteur ne lui ait pas inconnu, il reconnaît son odeur, c'est celle de Potter, il sent souvent son odeur dans la forêt interdite. A même plusieurs reprises, Potter a même faillit le découvrir. Le pire, c'est que il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ca ne le dérangerait pas qu'il sache.

Hagrid et Harry se fixent maintenant dans une stupeur assez fascinante à vrai dire. Harry étant fasciné par le fait qu'Hagrid connaisse la créature qu'il recherche depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, et que surement il allait pouvoir lui fournir des réponses à ses questions qui sont si nombreuses. Quant à Hagrid il se demande réellement comment Harry a put atterrir ici alors que l'endroit est connu de lui seul, avec Draco bien sûr. Hagrid prend alors la parole le premier

- Mais bon sang Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et en pleine nuit de plus ?!

- Tu l'as connais ? Quel est le nom de cette créature ? Depuis quand la connais-tu ? Comment ca se fait que je puisse ressentir sa présence ? Les questions se bousculent tellement dans la tête d'Harry, qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a parlé à haute voie.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Harry, et tu n'as pas à être ici et encore plus s'il fait nuit, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre que la guerre approche et que donc tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire par ce qui ne te regarde pas. Et je t'interdis de révéler à qui que soit qu'il y a un dragon dans cette forêt. Dumbledore lui-même l'ignore.

- C'est un dragon ? fait Harry interloqué.

-Oh c'est pas vrai je fais vraiment gaffe sur gaffe, marmonne Hagrid dans sa barbe en se retournant pour ramasser ses affaire et s'en retourner dans la forêt.

- Eh bien tu viens ? Je doute que tu puisses retrouver ton chemin seul dans cette partie de la forêt, continue Hagrid en voyant qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Pendant tout le trajet, Hagrid est harcelé de questions par Harry qui est têtu comme une mule. Hagrid avait promis de ne jamais rien révéler sur la nature réelle de Draco et il tient toujours ses promesses. Même si l'obstination d'Harry lui faisait de la peine.

Harry vient de vivre une soirée chargé en émotions. Qui pourrait croire qu'un dragon vit dans la forêt interdit ? Et surtout comment ca se fait que personne ne soit au courant ? ca ne passe pas non plus inaperçu un dragon ? Surtout s'il est blanc.

Il a aussi découvert aujourd'hui qu'il a une connexion avec ce dragon, mais peut-il aussi ressentir la présence d'autres dragons ? Non lors de la coupe de feu, il avait eu à affronter un dragon et n'avait alors absolument rien ressentit de spécial, à part évidement la peur de se retrouver dans son estomac. Le lien qu'il possède est donc spécifique à cette créature, ce dragon, à la couleur de la lune.

Avant qu'ils ne se quittent à l'orée de la forêt, Hagrid lui dit :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en parler, mais certains disent qu'il est parfois mieux de découvrir les choses par soi même . . .

Sur ces mots, Hagrid laisse Harry seul avec ses pensés. Harry ayant déjà décidé qu'il en parlera à Hermione, pour qu'elle puisse l'éclairer sur ce sujet, auquel il ne connaît absolument rien.

Le lendemain matin, juste après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner Harry et Hermione discute dans un couloir désert.

- Tu es sûr qu'il était blanc ? Car aucun livre à ma connaissance ne mentionne de dragon blanc. Je pense même que ca serait la première fois, dans l'histoire de la magie, qu'un dragon soit blanc.

- Je t'assure Hermione, je n'ais fait que l'apercevoir mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est de sa couleur : un blanc si pur que pourrait se noyer dedans

- Dans ce cas j'irais me renseigner plus amplement à la bibliothèque. Mais toi fais attention à où tu vas mettre ton nez. Si Hagrid ne veux rien te révéler, c'est peut-être qu'il a une bonne raison.

Et la dessus ils se quittent. Harry marche un long moment, dans les couloirs sans fin de Poudlard, lorsque perdu dans ses pensées, à l'angle d'un mur, il heurte quelqu'un de plein fouet. Ce qui lui fait l'effet d'un saut d'eau glacé en pleine figure. Même s'il n'a pas encore vu la personne qui l'a heurté, il la hait mentalement de l'avoir enlevé de sa torpeur. Mais ce sentiment disparait aussitôt quand il voit qu'il s'agit de Draco.

Sa chute l'a décoiffé, et une mèche blonde normalement solidement plaqué sur sa tête est venu se posé sur son front, ce qui lui donne un aspect encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Draco marmonne quelque chose, avant de lever la tête et de s'apercevoir à son tour qui est l'illustre inconnu qui l'a bousculé. Une lueur passe alors quelques secondes dans les yeux de Draco, mais heureusement pour lui pas assez longtemps pour qu'Harry puisse la décrypter.

Alors qu'ils essayent laborieusement de se relever, leurs mains s'effleurent et une étincelle de magie passe entre eux dans un petit crépitement. Ils s'éloignent alors précipitamment, se dévisagent quelques secondes et repartent maladroitement chacun de leur côté. Quand tout à coup, ils se rendent compte qu'ils se sont trompés de direction. Ils font alors tous deux demi-tours en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

Draco ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrive, pourtant il y a à peine quelques jours encore tout allait pour le mieux. Tout plein d'événements viennent bouleverser son monde, sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle sur eux. Et s'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne supporte pas c'est de ne pas contrôler tous ce qui l'entoure, car ca le met en position de faiblesse. Et lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il a trop connu cette situation. Son père avait voulu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit dragon, le dresser à sa manière, c'est-à-dire à coup d'endoloris. Sans son parrain il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait pour résister à ses tortures. Après chaque nouvelle étape de son « éducation » Severus venait soigner ses plaies grâce à des potions dont seul lui connaît le secret. Rogue a toujours était là pour lui, lorsque son père l'a forcé à devenir mangemort, en le menaçant de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais plus battre des ailes, s'il refusait. Severus l'a alors pris sous son aile, en devenant son parrain mangemort et en faisant en sorte qu'il ai le moins de responsabilité possible. C'est d'ailleurs chez lui qu'il va, il a besoin de comprendre.

Il s'arrête quelques secondes devant la porte, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu lui rendre visite. Et il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. Il s'en veut un peu et alors qu'il s'apprête à toquer à la porte celle-ci s'ouvre sur son parrain.

- Comment as-tu sus que j'étais là ?

- J'ais jeté il y a maintenant quelques temps un sort sur ma porte d'entré, qui me permet de voir tous ceux qui viennent m'importuner dans mon travail. Je commençais à me demander si tu allais finalement réussir à passer le pas de cette porte avant demain matin. Dit-il avec un demi-sourire juste avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il en avait presque oublié la sensation de sécurité qu'il éprouvait aux côtés de son parrain.

Ils s'installent ensuite dans son petit salon dans des fauteuils rouge sang. Et Draco commence son récit.

- Je pense, même si je ne sais pas comment que Potter peut ressentir ma présence, enfin seulement sous ma forme de dragon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ca ?

- Depuis maintenant quelques temps tout les soirs alors que je profite pleinement de ma liberté, dans des endroits de la forêt interdite connu de moi seul, il est là. Et sans un odorat des plus fins, il m'aurait maintenant trouvé depuis longtemps. C'est en faîtes ce qui s'est passé hier soir, alors que je . . . disons me divertissait en la compagnie d'Hagrid, et que je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourais, il est apparut, je l'ai alors entendu car il a par inadvertance fait craquer une branche sous ses pieds. Et je suis alors aller me réfugier dans la forêt profonde où aucun humain ne peut aller à moins de vouloir mourir. Mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il m'a vu même s'il ne sait pas que le dragon qu'il a vu, c'est moi.

- Bon c'est vrai que tu t'es encore une fois foutu dans une situation malencontreuse sachant qu'Harry va surement en parler à toute sa bande de crétins. Mais vois le point positif même si on découvre qu'un dragon vient faire des ballades nocturnes dans la forêt interdite, et qu'on te donne la chasse, tu seras protégé par Hagrid car tout ce qui concerne la forêt interdite et les créatures magiques passent par lui.

- Si je suis venu te voir c'était pour que tu me remonte le moral pas pour que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie. Et puis ce n'est pas tout, quand j'ai croisé Harry dans les couloirs ce matin nos mains se sont effleurées et une sorte de courant magique nous a traversés. . .

- Comment vos mains ont-elles put s'effleurées ? demanda Severus une lueur de perversité dans l'œil

- Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! Au tournant d'un couloir on s'est rentré dedans et alors qu'on se relevait nos mains se sont touchées !

- Je croyais qu'elles s'étaient effleurées ? répondit Severus avec un ton plein de malice.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire tu m'embrouille !

- Si tu me parlais un peu plus de tes sentiments ? Tu as été attiré par quelqu'un dernièrement ?

C'est affreux c'est comme si Severus lisait dans les pensées de Draco.

- Mais c'est pas vrai tu déformes tout ! je ne suis pas attiré par Potter, c'est juste comme si on avait un lien

- Oui, je vois très bien.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui c'est ce que l'on appelle un lien affectif

Severus adore faire enragé son petit neveu et ne s'en prive pas, de plus il sent qu'il a touché dans le mille, même si Draco refuse de l'admettre pour le moment, il est attiré par son pire ennemie. Ce qui est assez comique puisqu'il a vu plusieurs fois Harry le déshabiller du regard, pendant ses cours de potions.

- Mais tu es impossible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je reviendrai te voir quand tu auras changé ta conception des choses ! A demain en cours !

- Harry ! Harry ! L'interpella Hermione

- Ah Hermione, excuse moi j'étais ailleurs, lui dit-il encore à moitié dans les vapes, il est quand même 8heures du matin !

- J'ais trouvé ce que tu cherches!

L'intérêt d'Harry se réveilla d'un seul coup.

- Raconte-moi !

- Bon alors pour commencer il n'existe aucun dragon blanc . . .

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je l'ais vu de mes propres yeux !

- Tu vas me laisser finir oui ou non ?

- Oups, excuse-moi continue

- Donc je disais qu'il n'existe pas de dragon blanc, la créature que tu as vu, est donc seulement demi-dragon, ca arrive de temps en temps l'enfant né comme ca et on ne peut rien y changer. Ce qui signifie que si ton dragon blanc n'est que demi-dragon, il est donc en partie humain et que donc ton magnifique dragon dont la couleur est celle de la lune se trouve dans cette pièce. Dit-elle en parlant du réfectoire qui est rempli à craquer à cette heure-ci. Quant à sa couleur, elle révèle la personnalité profonde de la personne en question. Dans le cas de ce dernier, on peut éliminer tout les serpentards, car aucun n'a le cœur assez pur pour pouvoir être d'un blanc immaculé.

Harry en resta bouche bé, si ca se trouve il connaît le dragon blanc qu'il appelle désormais son dragon. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui, enfin dans les garçons évidement, car c'est un dragon non une dragonne qu'il a vu. ( Les dragonnes n'ont pas le même aspect physique)

C'est fascinant.

Il croisa alors le regard de Draco, et se souvint du filet de magie qui était passé entre eux, lorsque par inadvertance leurs mains se sont touchés. Il lui semble avoir déjà ressenti cette sensation mais il ne se rappelle pas où, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

Alors que d'habitude, Draco prend plaisir a assisté au cours de potion, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le cas. Et pour cause, son parrain qui est censé le soutenir en toutes situations, n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards lourds de sens.

Et pour ne pas arranger le tout, comme il est arrivé en retard en cours, et il a été obligé de prendre comme partenaire de potion un poussoufle qui une vrai catastrophe ambulante sur patte. Celui-ci fait tout de travers et en plus de ca ne comprend rien à ce qu'on lui demande de faire. Il est exaspérant, Draco s'en lasse vite et décide de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul.

Il laisse alors vagabonder son esprit, et comme si voir les mimiques de Rogue n'est pas assez, son regard vient se poser sur Harry et il se met à le détailler. Harry est vraiment l'opposé de lui, il a un teint halé par le soleil, alors que lui est plus que pâle. Ses cheveux sont d'un noir jais, alors que les-siens sont blonds. Ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude tandis que les-siens sont gris-acier croisé avec un bleu océan.

Il est toujours entrain de le détailler, quand Rogue l'interrompt en pleine contemplation, pour examiner les potions que lui et son « partenaire » ont confectionné. C'est là qu'une fois de plus tout dérape, le poussoufle n'a évidement rien fait comme il faut et c'est un courant d'air qui sort de la potion, et qui passe juste sous le nez de Draco, ce qui le fait en même temps éternuer. C'est le bouquet ! son crétin de partenaire en plus de faire n'importe quoi, et d'être le roi des cons ! A en plus réussi a lui faire attraper un rhume ! Voilà qu'il a le nez bouché !

A la fin du cours, c'est un Draco plus qu'énervé qui sort de la pièce en trombe sans un seul regard pour son professeur préféré. Ses nerfs viennent d'être poussés à bout, et il ne tardera pas à exploser ! Vivement ce soir qu'il puisse se défouler sur un pauvre arbre qui ne lui a rien fait. Qu'il puisse à nouveau d'éployer ses ailes et oublier tout du monde qui l'entoure loin de tous ses problèmes.

_Au coucher du soleil_

Draco peut enfin déployer ses ailes et ne s'en prive pas, alors qu'il étire chaque parcelle de son corps, Draco sent quelque chose lui chatouiller les narines et dans un bruit assourdissant lâche un énorme éternuement dont il a l'impression qu'il résonne dans toute la forêt.

Non loin de là Harry, qui ressent la présence de son dragon et qui est à sa recherche, entend un éternuement étouffé par les bruits de la forêt. Ce pourrait-il que ca soit son dragon qui est attrapé un rhume ?

Il s'avance dans la direction d'où est parvenu le bruit, quand un deuxième éternuement se fait entendre à ses oreilles. Il peut maintenant le voir, il est tellement mignon le museau un peu rosie par le rhume qu'il a attrapé. A ce moment précis le dragon lui fit penser à Draco, il avait exactement la même expression, ce matin, en éternuant. La tête en avant louchant sur son nez qui apparemment refuse d'arrêter d'éternuer car un nouvel « atchoum » retent dans la forêt devenu si paisible. Harry peut enfin découvrir son dragon ou plutôt son demi-dragon, il a d'ailleurs hâte de découvrir son identité.

Mais il peut en attendant que son dragon se transforme en humain, l'examiner dans les moindres détails : au bout de sa queue se trouve trois pointes qui ont l'aire tout d'abord aussi tranchante que des lames de rasoir et l'instant d'après aussi souple et douce que de la soie, le même effet est produit sur les épines qui courent le long de sa colonne vertébral jusqu'au haut de son museau. Quant à ses écailles, elles sont d'un blanc immaculées, et brillent sous la douce lumière qui émane de la lune. Derrière ses écailles, Harry devine un corps parfaitement musclé, ni trop, ni trop peu. Ses griffes paraissent taillées dans la roche tellement elles sont bien limée, surement un travail d'Hagrid. Son cou est long et fin, sa tête est ornée de deux cornes, auxquelles aux pieds se trouvent deux petites oreilles toute discrètes. Ses yeux sont d'un gris-acier profond et lumineux. Quand il respire, et que sa mâchoire s'entrouvre, Harry peut entrapercevoir des crocs scintillant à la lumières de la lune.

Il passe la nuit au côté de son dragon, même si étant le seul à pouvoir le voir car il s'est caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. La nuit passe assez vite, et quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, son dragon se rapproche de la lisière de la forêt tout en restant à couvert, et sous les yeux émeraude d'Harry, le dragon se métamorphose en une personne qu'il connait trop bien.

Draco se tient nu devant lui, sans le voir, et devant cette image, dans sa contemplation, Harry laisse par mégarde glisser sa cape dans un léger froissement de tissu à ses pieds. Le laissant à découvert face à un Malfoy complètement nu, au corps si parfaitement bien dessiné, ses cheveux dut à sa transformation, au lieu d'être plaqué par du gel sur sa tête sont lâchés et en bataille. Son cœur s'accélère de plus en plus quand il descend son regard sur sont torse, puis encore plus bas vers son petit soldat. C'est alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus sa cape d'invisibilité et que c'est lui que Draco regarde avec tant d'insistance.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minute à se dévisagé que Draco prend la parole, assez gêné par sa nudité.

-Euh Harry . . . et ce que tu pourrais me passer la cape de sorcier suspendu à la branche juste derrière toi s'il te plait ?

* * *

Sil vous plait votre avis ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? trop long ? trop court ? génial ? nul ? si bien peut-être un second chapitre ?  



	3. Chap3 Dans la brume

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Louange:** Le dragon ( demi-dragon ) n'a pas encore atteint sa taille adulte mais reste imposant, en faites j'avais en tête Saphira ( dans eragon ) quand je pensais à la taille qu'aurait Draco sauf qu'il est pas bleu sinon argenté

* * *

**Essence éternelle d'un dragon**

**Chapitre 3 : Dans la brume**

La brume est épaisse, mais malgré ca, il avance toujours, sûr de lui, et de ce qu'il va trouver. On dit que c'est une fois qu'on perd la vue que les choses nous paraissent plus claires que jamais. Car même si elle ne voit rien de ce qui l'entoure, elle en devine chaque détail. Elle le sent approcher toujours plus près, toujours plus proche, mais elle n'a pas peur, elle sait ce qui l'attend, et elle l'a maintenant accepté, ne doit-on pas tous mourir un jour ?

Ses pas se font lourd, elle est là tout près, il la sent et il sait qu'elle l'attend. La forêt est de plus en plus dense mais il ne ralentit pas, la traversant avec une souplesse presque inhumaine. Quand il arrive, dans un endroit où le temps s'est comme arrêté. Seul indice que ce n'est pas le cas, une légère brise, telle un murmure qui fait son chemin de branche en branche, apportant la mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle est assise sur un tronc d'arbre mort depuis maintenant quelques années, elle sait qu'il est là, et qu'il l'observe. Mais elle ne bouge pas d'un cil, cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Elle sait exactement comment la scène va se dérouler. Elle prend alors la parole en première.

- Je t'attendais.

- Et je suis là.

- C'est exact.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

- Oui, je sais comme j'ai toujours tout su depuis que j'ais perdu la vue, et c'est ce qui t'amènes.

- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et peut-être t'épargnerais-je.

Un rire cristallin s'échappe de la bouche de celle que l'on nomme Oracle.

- Ne me ment pas, pas à moi, l'éventualité que tu pourrais m'épargner ne t'a jamais, oh non jamais, même effleurée l'esprit.

- C'est juste, c'est une vieille habitude chez moi. Maintenant, montre moi ce que je suis venu chercher. Dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses pieds pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de ses yeux pourtant vide.

* * *

_Dans la forêt interdite _

Draco et toujours nu. Et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minute à se dévisagé que Draco prend la parole, assez gêné par sa nudité.

-Euh Harry . . . et ce que tu pourrais me passer la cape de sorcier suspendu à la branche juste derrière toi s'il te plait ?

- Euh . . . bien sûr, tiens la voilà. Lui dit-il en lui tendant maladroitement sa cape et en évitant de regarder trop vers le bas.

- Merci

Et il l'enfile rapidement, sous les yeux un peu déçu même s'il ne le montre pas d'Harry. Ils prennent alors simultanément la parole pour s'expliquer mais se la coupe alors.

- Ecoute Harry, ce que tu as vu ou crois avoir vu, eh bien ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses que c'est.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant ca m'a paru très claire de là où j'étais. Tu es un demi-dragon.

A la fois surpris qu'il connaisse sa vraie nature et énervé qu'il lui réponde d'un ton aussi désinvolte, il préfère garder le silence en gardant une mine renfrognée.

- Mais c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ca soit toi qui apparaisse juste devant moi. Continue-t-il voyant que Draco persiste à ne rien dire.

- Heureux de te décevoir Potter. Dit-il avec en retrouvant un ton amère.

Mais Draco est loin d'avoir déçu Harry, au contraire ce dernier est plus que satisfait de l'avoir vu nu. Harry se détourne alors de Draco pour regagner Poudlard, sachant pertinemment que Draco ne lui dirait rien de plus, mais que par contre il ne le laisserait jamais partir comme ça .

- Potter attend !

- Oui Malfoy ?

- Eh bien voilà, euh. . . personne ne sait pour ma seconde apparence et . . .

- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je ne dirai rien enfin tout dépendra de toi . . .

- C'est-à-dire ? dit-il de plus en plus étonner.

- je ne sais pas encore mais disons que tu m'es redevable pour ne rien dire

Et sur ces derniers mots, il disparait dans la forêt interdite, en faite sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais Draco n'y voit que du feu. Il est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Potter connait son secret et compte apparemment lui faire du chantage. Mais comment a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Et encore ce n'est que le début.

* * *

Il va enfin le savoir, après tant d'années de recherches. Dans sa vie, il ne lui manque qu'une seul chose : le pouvoir absolu. Un pouvoir qui réside dans l'origine de la magie, un pouvoir dont il a besoin pour pouvoir détruire le dernier obstacle qu'il reste entre lui et le reste du monde : Potter ! Un pouvoir qui réside dans l'âme d'un dragon, mais il a fait le tour de ces derniers et aucun d'eux ne la porte, l'essence de la magie. Elle se trouve autre part mais où ? et c'est ce qu'il va découvrir. Il plonge alors son regard dans les yeux morts depuis longtemps de l'oracle. Ceux-ci sont blancs, quand tout à coup une image apparaît, et sa conscience est comme aspiré, il entend juste une voie lointaine comme dans un rêve lui murmurer :

- Commençons par le commencement, du pourquoi es-tu devenu ce que tu es devenu car comme tu le sais surement, tout est liées . . . dit-elle d'une voie énigmatique.

Harry ne sait pas quoi faire, il s'en veut même des paroles qu'il a dit à Draco. Il marche longtemps dans la forêt sans but précis et en continuant à laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle histoire. Draco était si beau, il l'a tellement désiré à ce moment précis. Mais comment pourrait-il l'inviter à entrer dans son monde alors qu'il est l'opposé du sien. Comment un être aussi beau peut-il être au service du mal. Il doit aller parler à Hagrid, car lui est plus enclin à parler ou plutôt il le sera quand il saura qu'il s'est de toute façon quasiment tout.

Un tas de questions flottent dans d'esprit d'Harry. Et cette fois elles vont trouver leurs réponses. Il est tout près de la maison d'Hagrid qui semble être là puisqu'il y a de la lumière. Mais quand il entre dans la maison, il s'aperçoit trop tard qu'Hagrid n'était pas seul, un blond aux yeux gris aciers est avec lui. Leurs regards se croisent, mais ils les détournent aussitôt.

Hagrid sentant la gène et de l'un et de l'autre a pour génial idée d'inventer un prétexte pour les laisser face à face pour qu'ils règlent leur diffèrent.

- Bon et bien ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas que ça à faire mais je dois aller rendre visites à un vieil ami, n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte derrière-vous.

Et sur ces mots il les quitte, les laissant seuls. Draco est partagé entre deux comportements, jouer l'indifférence où bien tout raconter à Harry, après tout il a le droit de savoir, après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour le trouver. Mais ce serait se montrer faible que de déballer tous ses sentiments et sa vie privée en plein jour, surtout qu'il y a 99 de chance qu'Harry n'en ai absolument rien à foutre de lui et de sa pathétique petite vie. Et puis il a sa fierté quand même.

Harry lui meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus sur Draco, car en réfléchissant bien, il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ca puisque si sa couleur est le blanc ca signifie que on cœur comme son âme sont pures et que donc peut-être il a une chance avec lui. Même si Draco a retrouvé son masque d'indifférence, qui ne laisse passer aucune émotion sur ses traits si fins.

- Tu peux me raconter ton histoire enfin si tu le désire ? suggère Harry d'un ton doux à Draco en regrettant quasiment immédiatement d'avoir utilisé le mot « désire ». Car de toute façon, tu sais que je suis têtu et que d'une manière ou d'une autre je découvrirai la vérité.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Potter ! Lui crache Draco en pleine figure, énervé de la proximité de leur corps, car celui d'Harry est loin de le laisser indifférent.

- Oh excuse-moi, j'aurais du me douter de ta réaction, rien de plus normale pour quelqu'un qui a voulu être mangemort !

C'est à ce moment là précis que Draco ne peut empêcher un élan de fureur sortir de sa bouche.

- Je n'ais jamais voulu être mangemort ! Comment peux-tu te croire capable de juger mes actes, alors que tu ne connais rien de ma vie ! S'emporte-t-il.

- Et à qui la faute ! Je ne veux que ça en apprendre plus sur toi ! Mais tu es tellement borné que tu ne veux rien savoir ! Comme si tu avais peur de prendre le risque de tout me raconter !

- Et si c'était le cas ! Et si j'avais une bonne raison de ne rien vouloir te dire ! Et si j'avais déjà souffert d'en avoir trop dit ! D'avoir trop parlé ! De mettre confié à une personne, car je l'aimais beaucoup et que j'avais confiance en elle, et que pour m'avoir comprise, pour m'avoir aimé comme je suis . . . Il l'a . . . s'arrêta-t-il les larmes aux yeux ayant complètement oublié sa fureur, qui est remplacée par un voile de douleur.

- Qui lui a fait quoi ? murmure Harry d'une voie douce, en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

- Je me suis montré faible en me confiant à quelqu'un, je n'avait que 7 ans, et nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, elle s'appelait Elena, elle avait de jolie boucle blonde qui lui tombait sur les épaules, ses yeux étaient d'un si jolie bleu, un bleu océan, elle aimait rire et riait pour un rien . . . Mais je me suis montrer faible ce jour là, et je ne sais pas comment mais il l'a su et il m'a puni de m'être montré aussi faible, d'avoir déballé mes sentiments. Il m'a enfermé dans un cachot où il m'a enchainé, et il l'a amené, il m'a forcé à la regarder mourir, tout ca parce qu'elle m'avait rendu faible . . . Il l'a tué sous mes yeux, et m'a laissé baigné dans son sang des jours durant . . .

Harry a maintenant pris Draco dans ses bras, lequel essaye vainement de retenir ses larmes qui viennent se poser délicatement sur la robe de sorcier d'Harry. Ses yeux sont embrumés, et le contact d'Harry réchauffe son cœur. Il se sent si bien dans ses bras qu'il aimerait ne jamais les quitter.

- Qui est celui qui t'a fait t'en souffrir ? dis-le moi.

Après quelques secondes de silence. Draco réussi enfin à articuler quelques mots.

- Mon père, c'est mon père.

C'est alors qu'une rage inqualifiable monte en Harry. Lucius est un homme mort. Comment peut-on vouloir faire du mal à une créature si innocente et délicate. Même si connaissant Lucius c'est justement ces raisons qui l'y ont poussé. Il comprend mieux pourquoi Draco est si détestable avec tout le monde, il ne veut pas s'attacher aux autres de peur qu'eux aussi on les lui enlève à tout jamais.

Sans se desserrer l'un et l'autre, Harry prend le menton de Draco pour l'obliger à le regarder, chacun se plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. L'un y voyant un vert émeraude scintillant de compassion et une étincelle dont il ignore encore la signification. L'autre y observant une tempête en pleine mer, mélange de gris et de bleu avec une étincelle de quelque chose en plus. Après de longue minutes à se dévisagé l'un l'autre, Draco d'un geste presque naturel vient poser ses lèvres sur celle si douce d'Harry qui ne peut alors que répondre ardemment à ce baiser en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon. Ce dernier surpris pas l'entrain d'Harry, passe alors ses mains autour de sa taille et de son dos si musclé, tandis qu'Harry enroule ses mains autour de la tête et de la nuque de Draco, pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, et ainsi approfondir plus en détail leur baiser passionné. Pendant que sans que Draco sans rende compte des filaments de magie passe de lui à Harry.

C'est ce moment là qu'Hagrid involontairement choisie pour rentrer dans la pièce avec un :

- Eh ben ca alors . . . Ca c'est du jamais vu . . .

Harry et Draco se décollent alors l'un de l'autre dans un même élan ; et ose encore moins se regarder ou même regarder Hagrid tellement ils sont gênés par la situation. Et sortent de chez Hagrid sans un mot, l'un à la suite de l'autre.

* * *

Après avoir découvert des choses plus qu'intéressantes. Il le voit enfin, le dragon, son dragon, celui en qui réside l'essence de la magie. Mais quelque chose ne va pas, sans pouvoir dire quoi. Le dragon vole au-dessus d'une forêt, avec toute sa grâce et sa puissance. Pourtant il a vu tout les dragons et aucun d'eux ne portaient l'essence de la magie. A-t-il pu se tromper ? Non impossible. Et c'est là que ca fait « tilt », il n'a jamais vu ce dragon avant aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs il n'existe aucun dragon qui soit blanc.

- Ce n'est pas un dragon, siffle-t-il le souffle coupé.

- C'est exact, les dragons ne peuvent être blancs.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce ? Dis le moi sorcière.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, regarde !

Le dragon à la couleur si pure, vole toujours dans le ciel mais semble décrire des cercles comme s'il allait se poser. Ses griffes et ses épines dorsales sont aussi acérés que des lames de couteaux. Ses crocs luisent dans la douce lumière émanant de la lune. Ses yeux vont parfaitement avec la couleur de ses écailles. Ils sont d'un gris orageux, qui lui semblent familier, il connaît ces yeux, il les a déjà vu quelques parts mais où ? Impossible de s'en rappeler. Il a croisé tellement de regards, au long de sa vie. Même si ceux qu'il n'oublierait jamais sont ceux qui ont failli le tuer, des yeux verts émeraudes, ceux de Harry Potter. Ce cher Potter, il en a appris des choses sur lui ce soir, même plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Dommage qu'il doive tuer cette bonne femme, quand il aura vu tout ce qui l'intéresse.

Son dragon entame alors une lente descente vers la terre ferme, toujours en décrivant de grand cercle. Quand il touche terre, il ébroue légèrement ses ailes avant de les replier. Et tel un chat, se fait un brin de toilette, en léchant consciencieusement ses pattes ; pour ensuite venir s'abreuver dans un point d'eau immense, qu'il reconnaît tout de suite. C'est le lac de Poudlard. Ce qui signifie que son dragon demeure dans la forêt interdite. C'est de plus en plus intéressant. Une fois qu'il s'est réhydraté, il reprend son envole pour revenir se poser tout près de la lisière de la forêt, ce qu'il ne comprend pas tout de suite. Quand tout s'éclaire. Ce n'est pas un dragon, si ce n'est un demi-dragon, qui en plus étudie à Poudlard. Une fois à terre, le dragon déploya une dernière fois ses ailes avant de se transformer. Il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite la personne qui est maintenant devant lui, car dos à lui, mais elle lui dit vaguement quelque chose. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, un corps musclé juste assez, une peau blanche. Et puis il se retourne.

- Impossible . . . laisse-t-il échapper sous la surprise

- Pourtant tu devrais savoir que l'impossible n'est vrai.

* * *

Harry et Draco marchent côte à côte, le long de la lisière de la forêt interdite pour regagner le château. Une tension, sans non plus dire sexuelle, règne entre eux après ce baiser enflammé. A chaque fois qu'ils veulent prendre la parole, au dernier moment ils renoncent et aucun son ne sort de leurs bouches, pourtant encore toutes humide de leur baiser.

Une fois arrivé dans leurs maisons respectives, sans le savoir ils tombent tout les deux sur leurs lits respectifs. Et tout deux, cette nuit là rêvent des lèvres si exquises de l'autre. En espérant les retrouver ce soir, à la tombé de la nuit.

Mais en attendant cette nuit, il faut à Harry comme à Draco supporter une journée entière de cours. Mais dans un premier temps, il devait tout raconter à Hermione, elle saura le mieux le conseiller. Et doit-il parler de Draco aux autres Ginny, Luna et Neville ? Non ou en tout cas pas pour l'instant, il est encore trop tôt. D'abord trouver Hermione, ensuite tout lui raconter. Mais où est Hermione bon sang ? Mais à la bibliothèque bien-sûr, la connaissant, elle passe son temps là bas.

- Ah te voilà enfin, il faut absolument que je te vois !

- On se voit là.

- En privée je veux dire, c'est à propos des recherches que je t'avais demandé de faire . . .

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Lui coupe-t-elle la parole piquée par la curiosité.

Ils se rendent alors dans la salle sur demande pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangés. Harry lui raconte alors ce qu'il a vécu cette nuit dans les moindres détails. Ainsi que son baiser avec Draco et le fait qu'en faîtes Draco n'est pas si méchant que ca. Ce n'est qu'un faux semblant.

- Je me souviens d'elle, la fille dont tu parles, Elena, je me souviens qu'à l'époque Draco et elle étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Jusqu'au jour où ils ont tout les deux disparus, je n'ai plus jamais revu Elena depuis, quant à Draco, je ne l'ai revu pour la première qu'à son entré à Poudlard, où d'ailleurs il avait complètement changé.

- Tu veux dire que pendant quatre ans personne ne savait où il était ?

- Il y avait bien des rumeurs mais rien de concret. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux certaines choses. Draco même s'il ne le montre pas est un type bien, essaye d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais sans trop le brusquer sinon il se refermera sur lui-même.

- Ne T'inquiète pas pour ca 'Mione, je suis la douceur incarnée.

Il s'apprête à partir quand.

- Harry !

-Oui Hermione ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je crois que oui. Dit-il après quelques secondes.

* * *

Draco se dirige pour la deuxième fois, en deux jours, vers le bureau de son parrain, même si à contre cœur, car énervé que celui-ci est visé juste. Il est attiré par Harry. On voit même déjà toute l'influence qu'il a sur lui, maintenant il l'appelle même plus Potter. Il se met à l'appeler par son prénom ! Mais hier soir, ou plutôt devrait-il dire ce matin, le baiser qu'ils ont échangé, il était tellement fort, il a même eu l'impression à un moment qu'Harry aspirait un peu du mal qui est en lui. Etrange, non ?

Mais passons à autre chose, Draco doit aller voir Severus, il approche maintenant de sa porte, et se rappelant qu'elle est ensorcelée, entre sans frapper. Severus, l'attend dans son fauteuil rouge sang, sachant bien sûr depuis longtemps, qu'il venait le voir. Un jour Draco découvrira son secret, il se le promet.

Draco confie à son parrain les derniers événements qui se sont produit, et c'est un sans mot que Severus l'écoute. Quand Draco finit son récit.

- Je vois, si je résume bien la situation, Harry connaît désormais ton secret, et tu es tombé amoureux de lui.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ca, mais c'est bien résumé, admet Draco

Severus réfléchi longuement à ce que vient de lui annoncé Draco. Il pensait que l'attirement que Draco ressentait pour Harry et vice-versa était passager, mais apparemment non. Et ca ne va pas s'arrangé avec le temps. Ce serait très mauvais pour lui, si Voldemort découvrait que Draco et Harry s'aiment. Car il utiliserait surement son neveu pour atteindre Harry, et cela Draco en souffrirai. Et Severus ne pourrait supporter de voir son neveu préféré souffrir.

Réfléchir. Il doit réfléchir et trouver une solution pour son neveu, mais que faire quand tout est déjà perdu d'avance. Draco doit le savoir même s'il doit se voiler la face de peur de devoir affronter la dure et froide réalité. Leur amour est impossible.

Il prononce alors les mots qu'il pense les plus rassurants, et dont Draco a besoin pour se sentir mieux.

- Si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors tout ira pour le mieux, mais n'oubli jamais de ne jamais te laisser aveugler par l'amour et d'en oublier les dangers qui t'entourent.

- Merci Severus, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

- Oui, je me le demande aussi ! dit-il avec un demi sourire.

Sauf qu'à la différence de Draco il le pense vraiment, il sait qu'il ne pourra protéger pour toujours Draco, et qu'un jour il devra voler de ses propres ailes, même si cela veut dire qu'il risque de chuter au sol, mais après tout l'importance c'est qu'il arrive à se relever et reprendre son envole. Car peu importe le nombre de fois où Draco a chuté, il s'est toujours relevé, sa fierté intact. Mais cela sera-t-il toujours ainsi. Pourra-t-il faire face à tous les dangers qui l'entourent ? Mais cela encore une fois personne ne peut le savoir, seul le temps pourra en décider ainsi. Or le temps comme le vent tourne souvent sans prévenir.

* * *

Le Lord noir a maintenant vu tout ce qui l'intéressait et même plus. Et comme l'a prévu celle que l'on appelle, ou bientôt que l'on appelait Oracle, par sa clairvoyance, sa vie va prendre fin. Mais avant que le Seigneur des ténèbres qui s'est relevé, prononce le sort qui lui serait fatale. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, comme si elle accueillait la mort en elle, avec une certaine joie intérieure. Le Lord s'arrête alors dans son geste, la toise du regard et lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire sourire alors que la mort vient te chercher ?

- Retient bien ces dernières paroles, même si tu ne les comprendras que le moment venu :

Car deux il n'y a jamais sans trois

Alors en trois résidera le pouvoir,

Mais trois étant un nombre maudit,

L'un des trois périra par l'un des deux.

- Si ce sont tes dernières paroles alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Et un trait de lumière vert jaillit de la baguette de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Le corps de l'Oracle dans un dernier soubresaut s'effondre sur le sol. En gardant sur son visage pourtant maintenant mort, un air toujours aussi digne. Ses yeux vides regardant au-delà de la brume, des branches, de la forêt, fixant sans la voir vraiment une petite fille, qui les larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies par le froid, retient des cris de désespoirs. Ce soir, sous ses yeux, sa mère vient de mourir, et elle n'a rien pu faire, sinon recueillir dans son cœur ses dernières paroles qui elle en est sûr sont un message qu'elle lui a transmit, sûrement une dernière vision qu'elle a eu avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Elle ne sait pas encore comment mais elle vengera sa mère, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle. Son père étant mort il y a maintenant bien longtemps, et sa sœur Elena a disparut, il y a maintenant presque dix ans. Surement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle aussi, elle la vengera.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui faut se remettre de ses émotions et surtout réfléchir avant d'agir, sa mère lui répétait souvent. Et l'ironie du sort fait que c'est quand elle n'est plus là, que la petite Sélène se met à écouter ses conseils. Sélène n'a que 11 ans mais possède déjà le fort caractère de son père et la clairvoyance de sa mère.

* * *

Le soleil se couche, pour laisser place à l'obscurité de la nuit, dans laquelle s'engouffrent les ténèbres. Une nuit qui pour certain sera longue, très longue et mouvementé.

Draco survole maintenant la forêt depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Quand il la sent enfin, son odeur, une odeur légèrement fruitée, une odeur qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il vient se poser non loin de lui, là où il a abandonné quelques instants plutôt sa cape de sorcier. Il se transforme, mais dans la brume devenu tout à coup plus épaisse, il ne trouve pas ses vêtements. Quand Harry apparaît derrière lui.

- Draco ? Tu es là ?

- Euh . . . Oui, oui mais ne vient pas tout de suite, dans cette brume je ne retrouve plus ma cape.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutant pas, s'approche alors doucement de lui par derrière, et pose ses mains sur sa taille si fine et pourtant si musclée. A ce contact, Draco ne peut empêcher un frisson de plaisir. Son corps nu se réchauffant à ce contact si doux. Et encore une fois des filaments de magie passent entre eux.

Draco se retourne alors vers son amant, sans que celui-ci ne lâche pour autant l'emprise, qu'il a sur ses hanches. Draco peut maintenant sentir le souffle si léger d'Harry, leur lèvres tout d'abord s'effleurent dans des étincelles de magie, puis s'entrouvrent pour laisser s'introduire une langue qui maintenant n'est plus étrangère à Draco, qui plonge un peu plus à son tour la sienne dans la bouche de son compagnon, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa tête et de sa nuque. Le courant de magie allant de Draco à Harry se fait de plus en plus fort, les remplissant tout les deux de chaleur. Harry sent alors son petit soldat se mettre au garde à vous, et se met à la recherche de celui de son partenaire qui lui aussi s'est dressé de plaisir. Leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, Draco gémit de plaisir, avant de détacher sa bouche d'Harry.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire ici, murmure-t-il à Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle après cette longue étreinte.

- Comme tu viens de le dire la brume est épaisse et par conséquent, on ne voit plus rien, et personne ne peut rien voir de ce qui va se passer . . .

- Oh . . . et dis moi en plus sur ce qui va se passer ? Réussi-t-il à articuler entre deux baisers, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais ça ne dépend que de toi . . .

Et sur ces derniers mots, Draco se prend au jeu, et commence à déshabillé Harry, énervé d'être le seul à être nu. Alors qu'il ne reste alors à Harry qu'un boxer noir des plus sexy, Draco trébuche sur une racine, et tombe en arrière attirant Harry dans sa chute, toujours collé à lui. Ils font un roulé boulé sur plusieurs mètres, donnant le dessus successivement à Harry puis à Draco. Mais quand enfin leur chute s'arrête, c'est Harry qui a le dessus et compte bien en profiter.

Tandis que Draco essaye de les faire rouler sur le côté pour reprendre le dessus, Harry assis à califourchon sur lui, lui plaque les mains au sol, et reprend leur baiser là où ils l'ont laissé. Les crépitements de magie ne cessent entre eux deux. Harry descendant lentement ses baisers dans le creux de son cou, puis sur son torse tout en continuant à descendre de plus en plus bas, Ce qui eu l'effet d'arracher des gémissements de plaisir à un Draco frustré qui s'active maintenant à arracher son boxer à Harry. Ce dont il arrive enfin, au moment où Harry lui arrive au niveau de son sexe fièrement dressé. Il joue quelque minutes avec, l'effleurant, et lui donnant de temps en temps quelques coups de langue affectueux.

Puis après encore de longs préliminaires, Harry glisse un doigt à l'intérieur de Draco, puis un deuxième, les bougeant délicatement, puis les retirant, pour s'engouffrer en lui. Draco au lieu de gémir de douleur à cette intrusion en lui, gémit à l'unisson avec Harry de plaisir. Mais heureusement pour eux leurs cris se perdent dans la brume si épaisse. Atteignant en même temps l'orgasme. Harry déversant sa semence en Draco, un dernier courant de magie cette fois-ci encore plus puissant que les autres passe dans Harry, avant de revenir en Draco. Harry s'effondre alors sur Draco allaitant encore de plaisirs. S'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry lui glissant dans un dernier murmure avant de sombrer dans des rêves érotiques :

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi, lui répond Draco alors déjà à moitié endormi, épuisé par cette nuit si mouvementé.

La brume les enserre alors toujours dans son doux manteau. Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

* * *

Alors ? Je vous écoute, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Des reviews s'il vous plait


	4. Chap4 Entre Ombre et Lumière

**Essence éternelle d'un dragon**

Chapitre 4 : Entre ombre et lumière

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouve est grande et spacieuse, et possède un haut plafond. C'est parfait, la taille est juste bien, les murs sont ensorcelés pour supporter une pression de plus dix milles tonnes, ainsi que la chaine y étant accrochée, car malgré qu'elle soit fine et légère, et qu'en apparence n'importe qui pourrait la rompre. Elle a été conçue pour s'adapter d'elle-même à ses visiteurs. Cette chaine, qui de plus, est très rare, a été confectionnée avec un collier, pour être exact, une magnifique chaine en argent, que n'importe qui désirerait avoir, à l'exception de celui qui la porte évidement.

Cette chaine en argent est très ancienne et possède des particularités magiques. Elle permet à celui, qui a mis la chaine de contrôler les allées venus de celle-ci, lui permettant de la faire apparaître et disparaître là où il le désir. Ce collier par une simple pensée de son propriétaire, peut effectuer toutes sortes de choses sur son invité, comme se rattacher à sa chaine, où s'en détacher, l'étouffer, le priver de sa magie et toutes autres sortes de choses que le Lord noir a hâte de découvrir. Il sent qu'il va aimer son nouveau jouet.

C'est alors que Lucius entre dans la pièce, il s'incline devant son maître, qui ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner, toujours dans la contemplation de son nouveau jouet.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler mon Maître, dit Lucius d'une voie sur de lui et qui ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

- C'est exact Lucius, lui répondit Voldemort, . . . n'aurais-tu pas par hasard quelque chose à me dire ? Quelque chose que tu m'aurais caché ? Continue-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Lucius en échappe un frisson, son maître sait pourtant déjà tout de lui.

- j-je . . . il ne me semble pas mon maître, réussi-t-il à articuler, en essayant de garder un visage où ne transparait aucune émotion.

- En es-tu sûr ? Quelque chose qui concerne ton fils et que j'ignore. Enchaine le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tout ce qui concerne Draco, vous a déjà été révélé par son parrain mangemort, je n'ai rien de plus à y ajouter.

- Bien . . . dit-il pensif, Tu feras savoir à son parrain que la cérémonie d'élévation de Draco est avancée, elle aura lieu Vendredi, juste avant les vacances d'hiver, c'est-à-dire après-demain. Tu peux maintenant disposer.

Severus Rogue l'a donc trahi en lui cachant la véritable nature de son neveu, il préparera une punition digne de cette trahison. Cela fait cinq années que Draco est à son service en temps que mangemort, et comme il se le doit, après cinq années de loyaux services, il est élevé au rang de mangemort accompli et digne de confiance. Mais pour Draco, ce jour sera différent que pour les autres mangemorts. Le Lord noir joue encore quelques minutes avec la chaine en argent, qu'il tient entres ses mains, puis sans la quitter, il s'en va assister à une réunion qu'il a convoqué un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux amants se réveillent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Malgré le froid de la nuit, collés ainsi l'un à l'autre, ils ont chauds. C'est avec les premiers rayons de soleil, qu'ils se réveillent, d'abord Harry que se sent rempli d'une énergie nouvelle après cette nuit, puis Draco qui lui au contraire est totalement épuisé, et qui fuie les rayons du soleil en venant réfugier sa tête tout contre le torse d'Harry. Harry le réveille alors en douceur, en déposant des baiser sur sa tête, puis sa tempe, son et sa nuque. Draco après plusieurs minute ouvre enfin les yeux pour se rendre compte, qu'il se trouve nu, dans les bras d'Harry, puis il se souvint de la soirée de la veille est tout redevint claire. Les seuls mots qui peuvent sortir de sa bouche sont une sorte de gémissement, qui signifie qu'il n'a pas envie de se lever.

Mais, Harry l'oblige alors à se lever, lui rappelant qu'ils ont cours. C'est à cet instant que Draco revint complètement à la réalité. Les cours commencent dans moins de dix minutes, et ils ne sont pas exactement en état d'y aller. C'est alors la panique dans les fourrés, chacun cherchant désespérément ses vêtements de la veille. Ce qui est une tâche même si on ne s'en rend pas comte plus que pèrieuse.

Lorsque qu'ils sont enfin entièrement ré-habillé, sans dire un mot se comprenant par un simple regard. Ils courent vers le château pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention en arrivant en retard en même temps en cours. Les couloires sont déserts, tous les élèves sont déjà rentré en cours. Ils se quittent au tournant d'un couloire, ayant juste le temps d'échanger un dernier long et torride baiser, avant que Draco disparaisse dans les couloires. Harry a juste le temps, après cette étreinte de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ce soir, même lieu, même heure.

Lorsqu'Harry entre dans la classe tous les regards se tournent vers lui, y compris celui de son professeur, qui ne devait pas être très réveillé car il le laisse entrer en cours, sans aucun commentaire sur son retard. Il va s'installer à côté d'Hermione, qui ne peut s'empêcher de le questionner.

- Ou étais-tu bon sang ? Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée. Lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille.

- J'étais avec Draco. Lui répond le plus naturellement possible Harry.

- Avec Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Draco . . . le questionne-t-elle quand elle est coupée dans sa phrase par un sourire malicieux qui vient d'apparaître sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Ne me dit pas que . . .

Le sourire d'Harry s'étire un peu plus.

- Quoi ?! dit Hermione sous le coup de la surprise, ne se rendant pas compte à qu'elle point elle a parlé fort.

- Vous disiez quelque chose Mademoiselle Granger, la fusilla le professeur.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, continuez

- Cela vous amuserai-t-il monsieur Potter ? demande le professeur à Harry en le fusillant à son tour du regard.

- Non monsieur, je suis désolé continuez, dit-il en effacant difficilement son grand sourire.

Après quelques minutes de silence, à faire comme si elle écoute le cours qui a lieu, Hermione craque, et prend la parole.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez déjà fait, ca fait quoi 2 jours que tu le connais réellement ? lui souffle-t-elle en essayant de rester discrète, car le professeur les surveille du regard.

- Je sais, mais tout est allé très vite, à peine on a commencé, que ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. D'ailleurs je voulais t'en parler, lorsque nous faisions ce que nous faisions, eh bien tout au long, il y avait des sortes de flots de magies qui passaient entre nous, ou plutôt de lui à moi puis qui revenait en lui, et quand nous sommes arrivés, disons, au grand final, car je suppose que tu ne veux pas de détails, le flot de magie s'est fait plus fort et m'a rempli d'énergie. Alors que Draco, le lendemain paraissait épuisé. Et depuis c'est assez bizarre, mais je me sens comme . . . je ne sais pas comment le dire, plus puissant, oui c'est le mot que je cherchais puissant.

- Hmm, bizarre comme tu dis . . . mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un des effets secondaires de ce que l'on appelle l'Amour avec un grand A. dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

- Potter, comme apparemment vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de distraire votre partenaire, laissez au moins toute la classe en profiter en nous distrayant grâce à vos nombreux talents. J'aimerais donc que vous effectuiez le sort d'aujourd'hui, qui au cas où vous n'auriez pas écouté, est le explorium. Vous effectuerez ce sort sur ce miroir, ce qui est censé le faire exploser, toujours au cas où encore une fois vous ayez oublié d'écoutez.

Harry se lève, et tend alors sa baguette vers le mirroir. Mais quand il prononce le mot, il sent une force nouvelle monté en lui. Il décrit une sorte de scorpions avec sa baguette, fini de prononcé le mot. Et la magie qui montait en lui, sort d'un coup de sa baguette, et au lieu de briser seulement le miroir, toutes les vitres et les objets en verre de la pièce explosent en mille morceaux dans un fracas pas possible.

- Oups ! Lâche Harry.

- Je crois voir ce que tu veux dire, quand tu dis avoir l'impression de te sentir plus puissant, lui souffle Hermione sans quitter des yeux le spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

* * *

Draco est épuisé, mais malgré ca, il vient de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Même si fatigué, car cette nuit bien que belle, fut assez mouvementé, c'étais comme si lorsqu'ils ont fait l'amour, Harry avait aspiré toute sa magie, même si elle semblait ensuite être tout de suite revenue, ca la complètement vidé de ses forces. Mais ce matin, il se sentait bien, car réveillé par un prince de ce qui était pour une fois un rêve et non un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Ce matin, c'est son prince qui l'a réveillé, son prince aux yeux émeraudes, son prince au corps brûlant comme le sien de désir.

Son prince, qui la veille au soir, lui avait dit les mots qui lui avaient fendu le cœur en deux. Son cœur de pierre pourtant imperméable à tout à amour. Son cœur qu'Harry a ouvert, un cœur toujours de pierre, mais pas n'importe laquelle, un cœur émeraude, qui désormais ne bat que pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? C'est un mangemort, et Harry est la plus pure des créatures qui n'est jamais existé. Ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, jamais ils ne pourront s'aimer librement. Il représente le mal et lui le bien. Si seulement il n'était pas mangemort, mais le fait est que s'il n'était pas mangemort, il n'aurait jamais put sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait, il ne serait jamais entré à Poudlard, et n'aurait jamais rencontré son prince aux yeux émeraudes. Mais n'aurait-il pas mieux valut pour eux deux qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais. Non, l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui, il ne veut pour rien au monde le perdre. Tant qu'ils seraient ensembles rien ne pourraient leur arriver.

Lorsqu'il arrive en cours, le professeur McDonagal, qui ne l'aime pas, ne peut s'empêcher en l'acceptant quand même en cours de lui faire quelques réflexions sur son retard et son aire « je viens de passer sous un train », si on peut comparer Harry à un train évidement. Ses cheveux sont en batailles sur son crâne, et sa chemise n'est correctement refermée, dévoilant un torse pâle et musclé qui fait chavirer toutes les filles du cours.

Une fois que le cours fût terminé, Draco sort en vitesse de la classe, pour s'engouffrer une fois de plus dans les couloires sans fin de Poudlard. Il a envie d'aller parler à son parrain de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il marche dans les couloirs, quand il a un mauvais pressentiment, qui se fait tout de suite sentir. Alors qu'il entre dans l'aile des appartements de Severus, il le voit, Lucius, son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! Tu n'as pas ta place en ce lieu, lui crache-t-il à la figure avec un ton glacial, tout en gardant un visage de marbre, ne montrant aucune émotion.

- Je ne m'inquièterais pas trop de ce que je fais ici si j'étais toi, tu as à penser à des choses beaucoup plus importantes, lui dit-il un sourire cinique aux lèvres en le frôlant.

Draco se retient de ne pas lui répondre, ca lui ferait trop plaisir. Ce n'est tout de même pas possible, il n'y a que Lucius pour le rendre d'aussi mauvaise humeur, alors que la journée avait si bien commencé. Garder son calme, il faut qu'il garde son calme. Mais c'est pourtant en trombe qu'il entre chez Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que Lucius foutait ici ?! dit-il d'un ton toujours froid.

Severus ignore sa question.

- Assis toi s'il te plait Draco, lui répond calmement Severus en lui désignant un fauteuil.

Draco lui raconte alors la raison de sa venue, et lui raconte sa nuit. A la fin se son récit, Severus même s'il essaye de ne pas le montrer est un peu inquiet de la tournure de ce que ca a pris.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu arrête de le voir. Lâche Severus au bout de quelques minutes.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui m'a dit de suivre mon cœur ! lui reproche Draco

- C'est parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il t'emmènerait aussi loin, continue-t-il en gardant un ton calme et contrôlé contrairement à celui de Draco.

- Je ne peux pas Severus, je l'aime

- Tu crois vraiment que ca va suffire, tu es un mangemort Draco ! Tu ne peux pas être au service du mal et flirter avec le bien !

- Et pourquoi pas si j'en ais envie ! Et puis mon rôle de mangemort est mineur pour l'instant, je ne le serait que réellement que dans deux mois !

- C'est justement de ca que je voulais te parler, les plans du maître ont apparemment changés et ton élévation aura lieu plus tôt que prévu . . .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par plus tôt ?

- Ton élévation a été avancée à vendredi dans la soirée.

- C'est-à-dire vendredi ? Soit plus claire, vendredi quand ?

- Vendredi qui vient Draco, demain.

- Quoi ? C'est pas possible c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne dois plus le voir Draco, ca te mettrait en danger et lui aussi.

- J-je sais, je vais le faire, mais laisse moi un peu de temps.

- Draco ! Le retient Severus. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments fausser ton jugement !

* * *

Après ce qui s'est produit dans la matinée, Harry pense qu'il est temps de tout raconter, pas qu'à Hermione, mais aussi à Ginny, Luna et Neville. C'est pour cette raison, que tout le monde est réuni dans la salle sur demande. Harry ne voulant pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire, prend les devant en s'asseyant de lui-même dans le fauteuil au centre des quatre autres et se met à tout déballer à une vitesse hallucinante.

Quand il a enfin fini son récit, c'est un silence pèse sur la salle sur demande. Ce n'est seulement qu'après de longues et grosses minutes que Neville prend la parole.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi dire. A part le fait que, ce que t'a visiblement transmis Draco est puissant, et surtout te rend encore plus puissant que tu ne l'étais déjà. Ce qui ne peut être qu'une bonne chose après tout. Tu as maintenant un sacré avantage sur tu sais qui.

- Je crois moi aussi que ca ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi, mais pour l'instant ca n'est qu'un gène, en tout cas pas tant que tu n'auras pas appris à maitriser ces nouveaux pouvoirs. Heureusement, tu auras toutes les vacances pour ca, et pour les cours de demain tu n'auras qu'à être prudent et tout ira bien. Continue Ginny.

- Pour l'origine de ce pouvoir si soudain, ca reste assez bizarre et je doute que ce ne soit qu'un effet secondaire de l'amour, sinon le monde serait rempli de sorciers super puissant et vous savez qui étant aimé et aimant personne ne devrait pas avoir la moindre once de pouvoir. Et de ce que tu nous as dit, c'est de Draco que vient ce pouvoir, lui n'en a pas reçu de ta part. Je pense donc que c'est lié à son état de demi-dragon. Conclu Luna.

- Je vais aller faire des recherches en ce qui concerne les demi-dragons, voir si ca a bien un lien. Ginny et Neville vous pourriez essayer de vous renseigner auprès d'Hagrid après tout c'est son rayon. Luna je compte sur toi pour aidé Harry avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, car à ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure il y a du travail et je pense que tu es la mieux placé pour ca.

- Merci, dit Harry avant que tout le monde partent à ses différentes occupations.

- De quoi ? l'interroge Hermione.

- D'être toujours là pour m'aider quand j'en ai besoin je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Répond simplement Harry.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un crépitement dans la cheminée se fait entendre. Et dans une flamme verte, Tonks apparaît, un peu surprise de les voir tout les cinq réunis, même si elle ne le montre pas. Elle parait essoufflée et n'a pas l'aire de portée de bonne nouvelle. Ses cheveux ont pris une teinte sombre ce qui n'est jamais de très bonne augure.

- C'est parfait que vous soyez tous réunis, je voulais justement vous parler à tout les cinq. Commence-t-elle

- Que se passe-t-il ? l'interroge Harry, tu as l'aire paniqué.

- C'est l'Oracle, vous ne la connaissiez peut-être pas, mais dans le monde des sorciers, elle est presque devenu une légende.

- J'en ais entendu parler, c'est la mère d'Elena ou plutôt c'était. Répond Hermione à l'intention d'Harry. Quand elle était jeune elle a perdu la vu, tandis que son esprit s'est ouvert, à partir de ce moment elle a tout su sur tout, que ca concerne le passé le présent ou l'avenir. Que lui est-il arrivé ? dit-elle en se retournant vers Tonks.

- Il y a maintenant quelques heures, on a retrouvé son corps sans vie, tué par vous savez qui. On a retrouvé un peu plus tard sa fille qui avait assisté à toute la scène, la pauvre puce est tellement jeune. Même si elle réagit comme une adulte aux événements, ca a dut être affreux pour elle. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. On pense qu'elle a vu quelque chose que Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'elle voit, et qu'il l'a tué.

- Mais je ne comprends pas si elle voit tout, elle aurait du savoir qu'elle amourerait. Demande naïvement Neville.

- C'était une femme sage, qui a depuis longtemps accepté qu'un jour viendrait son tour. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses des espions parmi les mangemorts de Voldemort nous ont rapporté que Voldemort attend l'arrivé d'un invité de marque, dont on n'a pas pus avoir le nom. Mais on sait déjà que Voldemort lui a confectionné une cellule des plus grandes rien que pour lui. Qui que ce soit elle possède une grande puissance magique, et ce n'est pas toi Harry. Je suis désolé de ne resté que si peu de temps, mais on m'a confié la petite Sélène, en attendant de lui trouver un nouveau foyer, et je n'aime pas tellement la laisser seule, elle est encore si fragile.

Sur ce elle s'en va comme elle est venu.

- Bon pour l'instant on garde nos buts premiers, c'est-à-dire tes nouveaux pouvoirs Harry. Mais ca ne nous empêche pas d'aller fouiner des côtés des Serpentards, après tout la moitié d'entre eux sont des mangemorts. Je sais que c'est un peux beaucoup demander, alors que votre relation est toute récente, mais Draco est un mangemort lui aussi, tu pourrais peut-être lui en parler ?

- J-je ne veux rien promettre, mais j'essayerai.

Harry part alors, en essayant de maitriser ses émotions. Il n'y a encore jamais pensé ou pas sérieusement, sur le fait que Draco est un mangemort. Ca lui a fait un choc de l'entendre dire par Hermione, comme une révélation. Comme si depuis le début, il s'était voilé la face. Draco est un mangemort, c'est pourtant une réalité, mais pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'accepter. Même si Draco n'a pas voulu être ce qu'il est devenu, il l'est, et rien ne pourra changer ca. Harry est seul dans les couloirs, et la vérité petit à petit fait son chemin en lui, ils ne pourront jamais être ensembles. Mais il l'aime tellement et il sait que c'est réciproque. L'amour ne peut-il pas surmonter tout les obstacles. Tant qu'ils sont ensembles tout ira bien, puisqu'ils s'aiment. Il suffit de ne jamais cesser d'y croire, et Harry a une volonté de fer. Il n'abandonnerait pas, jamais. Après tout, une fois que la prophétie se réalisera, et qu'il tuera Voldemort, Draco sera libre. Ce jour désormais, il ne le fuie pas, il l'attend avec impatience.

_Dans la maison de Tonks_

La journée a été longue, sa mère est morte il y a maintenant 2 jours, pendant lesquelles elle a airé dans la forêt alentour, et fouillé toute la maison à recherche d'indices. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir cette nuit là et elle n'a rien fait pour empêcher ca comme si elle s'était résolue à mourir. Comme si elle était nécessaire.

Maintenant Sélène est auprès d'une aurore nommée Nimphadora Tonks, elle l'aime bien. Elle se souvient d'elle, elle passait de temps en temps prendre des nouvelles de la famille. C'est elle qui a trouvé son corps, elle était bouleversée. Depuis elle prend soin d'elle, et contrairement aux autres adultes, elle ne lui cache pas la vérité elle.

Avant que Tonks ne l'a trouve, elle avait pu récupérer quelques objets dans leur maison. Une photo d'elle, de sa mère et de sa sœur qui sur la photo était avec un blond aux yeux gris aciers. Elle se souvient vaguement de ce blond, à une époque il faisait quasiment partie de la famille. Il était devenu comme un grand frère pour elle, mais quand sa sœur a disparut, lui aussi a disparut. Il sait sûrement ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur, et pourra l'aider à venger sa mère. Mais elle ne se souvient plus de son nom, à part qu'elle ne le prononçait jamais correctement, et qu'elle avait fini par l'appeler grand frère dragon, nom qu'il semblait apprécié d'une certaine façon. Et puis bizarrement ca lui allait bien. Sa mère disait souvent qu'il avait la grâce et la fierté d'un dragon. Elle aimerait bien à cet instant précis être avec lui, quand elle est avec lui, elle se sent en sécurité, elle en parlera à Tonks dès qu'elle sera de retour.

En attendant elle examine une boule de lumière en verre, elle connaît ce type d'objet. Ils continent les prophéties, sa mère a du en écrire une, avant sa mort. Normalement seul les personnes concernées par la prophétie peuvent les entendre, mais elle sait que sa mère a du l'ensorcelé pour qu'elle aussi, elle puisse l'entendre. Elle fait rouler ses doigts dessus, puis la prend à pleine main. La boule s'illumine, et dans la boule apparaît les mots qui lui sont familiers, elle les a déjà entendus. Le jour de la mort de sa mère, elle les a prononcés.

Car deux il n'y a jamais sans trois

Alors en trois résidera le pouvoir,

Mais trois étant un nombre maudit,

L'un des trois périra par l'un des deux.

Tonks revient de Poudlard, elle a été chargé de porté la mauvaise nouvelle à quelques sorciers. Quand elle arrive, la petite Sélène est plongée dans ses pensées. Mais quand elle entre dans la pièce, elle relève la tête avec un grand sourire et vient lui sauter dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin.

- Tu as été longue tata Tonks, je me suis inquiétée.

- Excuse moi ma puce, désormais je vais rester avec toi. As-tu réfléchie à quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin de toi, comme de la famille éloignée.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien vivre avec grand frère dragon et toi ! dit-elle la mine enjouée.

- C'est trop gentil chérie, mais qui est grand frère dragon ?

- C'est lui, regarde ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant la photo.

Les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire la surprise que l'on peut lire sur son visage quand elle voit la photo. Dessus Malfoy, le garçon le plus insupportable et le plus détestable, qu'elle ait rencontré riait comme si de rien était, heureux comme on n'a jamais pus voir un Malfoy, exposant ses sentiments sans contraintes. Ses yeux d'habitude d'un gris orageux, ici pétillent de bonheur. En voyant cette photo, elle comprend pourquoi elle appelle Draco grand frère, ils ont l'aire de former une vrai famille. A part le fait que maintenant seul reste Sélène et Draco.

- Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais, mais tu sais parfois les gens changent . . . Commence Tonks.

- Grand frère dragon ne m'a pas oublié, j'en suis sûr. Déjà à l'époque tout le monde disaient que c'était une mauvaise personne du fait que c'est un Malfoy, mais il n'est pas comme eux, il a le cœur pur. la preuve quand son père l'a envoyé dans une école moldus pour lui apprendre à les détester, il n'en a rien fait au contraire. La coupe Sélène voyant très bien où Tonks veut en venir.

- Ecoute moi Sélène, il a changé depuis, il sert celui qui a tué ta mère, Draco est un mangemort !

- Je ne te crois pas ! Je veux voir grand frère dragon ! Explose-t-elle en larme.

- Ok ma puce ok, allez viens par ci, la console-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Il est trop tard ce soir, mais demain on ira voir ton grand frère et tu verras par toi-même. Ca va aller ?

- Oui tata, merci beaucoup.

* * *

Draco, sachant qu'Harry va venir, ne se transforme pas, il l'attend paisiblement adossé à un arbre. Alors que son esprit lui est loin d'être paisible, il s'apprête à faire la pire chose qui n'ai jamais du à faire : briser un cœur pour qu'il puisse briser le sien et reprendre le cours déprimant de sa vie. Si seulement, il existait une meilleure solution. Oui, il n'allait pas dire à Harry qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se revoir, juste qu'il ne pourrait pas se voir le temps de son élévation. Après ca serait un retour à la normal et ils pourront à nouveau se rouler dans les fourrés à l'abri des regards.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit sous sa forme humaine, il peut sentir Harry se raprocher de lui, son odeur emplissant toute la forêt, ou du moins ses narines. Une si douce odeur, émanant d'un être si pure. Un bruissement de robe se fait entendre, son prince approche.

Harry vient à la rencontre de Draco, son dragon. Il sent sa présence, il sait exactement où il est, mais quand il arrive ce n'est pas un dragon qu'il a devant lui mais un humain. Harry peut désormais sentir sa présence qu'il soit humain ou dragon. Son dragon a l'aire pensif et déprimé, même si quand il voit un sourire éclaire son visage. Par Merlin comme il est beau quand il sourit. Il se rapproche rapidement en un baiser qui signifie : tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Draco veut prolonger leur baiser, mais Harry l'arrête.

- Attend, d'abord je pense qu'on doit parler.

- Je sais, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait le faire après.

- Je sais moi aussi, mais j'ai peur que l'on ne soit plus en état de parler après. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres en vu de leur soirée à venir.

- Moui, j'avoue, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? demande Draco qui préfère ne pas commencer en premier.

- C'est sûr le fait que tu sois un mangemort . . .

A ces mots les yeux de Draco pourtant pétillant il ya encore quelques secondes se voilent. Lui aussi y avait donc réfléchi.

- Ecoute Harry ca tombe bien c'est de ca aussi que je voulais te parler.

- J'y ais bien réfléchi, et c'est pas parce que tu es un mangemort que l'on ne peut pas se voir, tout ca, ca n'a aucune importance. A part le fait que Voldemort, apparemment est en train de préparer quelque chose.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ce qu'il prépare, mais c'est génial, comme ca . . .

Le reste des paroles d'Harry se perdent dans la brise légère. Draco n'écoute plus.

- Harry, on ne va plus pouvoir se voir pendant quelques temps.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est de ca que je voulais te parler, Voldemort comme tu le sais apparemment, prépare quelque chose, quelque chose que seul ceux qui ont plus de cinq d'anciennetés ont le droit de connaître. Quand un mangemort atteint ce stade, on appelle ca l'élévation. Il s'élève au statut de mangemort accompli. Par conséquent, te connaissant toit et tes amis, tu pourras aller leur dire qu'aucun mangemort parmi les Serpentards n'a atteint ce niveau.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ca avoir avec nous, si tu n'es pas dans le secret, il n'aura pas besoin de toi.

- Justement, ce qu'il prépare doit être assez important, puisque mon élévation qui était prévu dans deux moi a été reportée à demain soir. C'est pour ca que durant les jours qui suivront mon élévation, mieux vaut qu'on ne soit pas en contact. C'est moi qui reprendrait contact en premier, pout toi je révélerai même les plans de mon maître, mais on ne devra pas se revoir avant, si mon maître le découvre, je suis mort.

Harry en resta bouche bé, il s'en veut, il n'avait jamais pensé que leur relation, pourrait autant compliquer les choses pour son bien aimé. Il a été égoïste.

- Je veux de tes nouvelles avant la deuxième semaine de vacances, sinon je viendrai te chercher moi-même, dit-il avec un aire de défie un sourire aux lèvres

- Promis, maintenant viens m'embrasser car je risque d'être en manque sans toi durant ces vacances.

Harry ne se le faisant pas répéter deux fois, plaque son amant contre l'arbre auquel il était adossé quelques minutes plutôt. L'emprisonnant entre ses bras, tandis que Draco s'agrippe à son cou. Comment pourrait-il tenir seulement une journée sans lui, quand ils vont être séparés pendant toute la durée des vacances.

Alors que Draco est coincé entre lui et l'arbre, il passe sa main sous la cape de son prince aux yeux émeraude, pour la poser sur son torse brulant, puis détacher cette cape qui le couvre beaucoup trop. Elle tombe à ses pieds, et une légère brise, donne des frissons à Harry dont Draco ne peut que s'amuser. Harry en guise de vengeance, glisse à son tour une de ses mains sous la chemise de Draco et vient caresser sa virilité depuis longtemps dressé, ce qui a pour effet de laisser échapper un gémissement rauque de frustration à Draco, qui s'active de plus en plus à le dénuder. Harry sans cesser de caresser la virilité de Draco, commence à son tour à le déshabiller, et ni sans cesser d'emprisonner sa bouche de ses lèvres si sucrées. Draco fait glisser le boxer noir incroyablement sexy d'Harry à terre.

Harry est maintenant entièrement nu contre le corps de Draco à qui il reste encore un jean dès plus moulants. Sans quitter les lèvres de son dragon, Harry déboucle sa ceinture pour laisser glisser son jean par terre, puis descendre d'une façon plus que sexy son boxer. Tandis que Draco s'est lui aussi mis à jouer avec le petit soldat d'Harry, ce dernier se met à lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. Quand sans prévenir Draco monte sur Harry, les jambes croisées au niveau de la taille d'Harry. Ce dernier prépare alors l'entrée, pour doucement s'y enfoncé, petit à petit que Draco descend, enfonçant lui-même la virilité d'Harry en lui. Harry reprenant possession de la bouche du blond, alors que dans un dernier coup de rein, qui revient du même coup plaquer Draco contre l'arbre, il s'enfonce complètement en lui. Un va et vient s'installe alors, jusqu'à ce que les deux amants dans un dernier ralle jouissent. Draco poussant alors Harry qui tombe en arrière, avec un blond en sueur par-dessus lui. Harry le fait rouler à ses côtés et ils s'endorment, une fois de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Votre avis sur ce chapitre un peu plus long que les derniers ?

Des reviews s'il vous plait


End file.
